Bons Anniversaires !
by twolivze
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Kido et Genda ! Fudo et Sakuma sont bien décidés à leur offrir le meilleur des anniversaires, un anniversaire qui restera gravé à jamais dans leur mémoires !
1. La fête

Fudo et Sakuma se regardèrent longuement, avant de soupirer à l'unisson. Pourquoi c'était si dur, de trouver de quoi faire une surprise à ceux qu'on aime le plus ? Et en plus de ça, ils s'y étaient pris un peu trop tard; ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques heures avant que Genda et Kido rentrent à Teikoku. D'un commun accord, le brun et le bleuté voulaient organiser une fête à l'Académie, puis ils emmèneraient leur amoureux respectif chez eux, pour terminer la soirée. Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait une soirée. Fudo, avec son caractère bien trempé, n'arrêtait pas de crier dur l'attaquant. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il était très perfectionniste. Il voulait que son stratège soit le plus heureux en cette journée, et il ne permettrait aucun écart. Cela devait être par-fait.

"Sakuma, dépêche-toi ! Ça sera jamais fini à temps à ce rythme-là !

-T'as qu'à m'aider !

-Mais je suis déjà sur un truc là !"

Le bleuté en avait plus que marre. Certes, il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son ami, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stressé. Il savait que Kido en était la faute, le brun l'aimait éperdument, mais ce n'était pas une raison valable !

"Excuse-moi Sakuma. Je suis tellement angoissé que je m'en prends à toi. C'était pas voulu, désolé."

Il se retourna, surpris. Fudo venait vraiment de s'excuser ?

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Continu de faire ton boulot, sinon on y arrivera jamais !"

Ah non, c'était son imagination. Dommage. Il retourna à ses préoccupations, et admira son travail. Il sourit, fier. Il entendit le brun se glisser derrière lui.

"M'ouais, pas mal ça. Tu veux bien m'aider ? J'suis nul pour le pliage des serviettes."

La dernière partie fut marmonnée, mais l'attaquant l'avait très bien entendu, et il lui adressa un rictus moqueur, auquel le garçon à crète répondu par un regard cinglant. Ils finirent de préparer la salle après une bonne heure, et ils contemplèrent leur œuvre. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien débrouillés.

"Bien. Viens Fudo, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se préparer maintenant, le reste de l'équipe ne va pas tarder, Kido et Genda aussi."

À l'entente du prénom du stratège, le brun se réveilla, et suivit son ami à travers les couloirs de l'établissement. À la sortie, ils se séparèrent afin de rentrer chacun chez eux, et pouvoir s'habiller dignement.

Sakuma arriva chez lui tranquillement. Il salua au passage ses parents, et se dépêcha à monter dans sa chambre. Avec le garçon à crête, ils avaient convenu de s'habiller avec une tenue de soirée. Il prit donc soigneusement son smoking, qu'il avait gardé depuis la fête de l'équipe anglaise lors du FFI. Il l'avait repassé en début de journée, il était donc fier de porter son habit sans un seul pli. Il ajusta sa cravate, et sourit. Avec ça, il était sûr de faire craquer Genda pour lui une seconde fois. Il rougit. L'amour, ce que ne ça faisait pas faire !

Quand Fudo arriva, il traça directement jusque dans sa chambre. Pas question de perdre du temps, il devait faire le maximum pour ce soir ! Il attrapa son costume, et l'enfila rapidement. Il passa par la salle de bain, afin de coiffer ses cheveux qui étaient dans tous les sens, suite à son installation pour la fête. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à les arranger, il sortit en trombe de la pièce d'eau, pour mettre son nœud autour de son cou. Il prit un moment pour s'observer dans le miroir, et vit que son stress était beaucoup trop visible sur lui.

"Mon dieu, c'est horrible ! Il faut que je me calme...

-Akio chéri, viens là !"

Il soupira, et rejoint sa mère. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

"Tu es magnifique, mon chéri. Tu grandis tellement vite !"

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Son fils était gêné, certes, mais il sourit également.

"Maman..."

Elle passa doucement une main sur sa joue, la caressant au passage.

"Akio, tu sais, il ne faut pas être aussi angoissé. Tout va bien se passer, je le sais. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, et ce que tu fais est génial. Il va apprécier ta surprise, j'en suis sûre. Il ne faut pas que tu en fasses tout un plat. Tu risquerais d'en tomber malade, et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Maman...

-Il va adorer, j'en suis sûre. Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

-D'accord."

Son stress était parti. Sa mère savait toujours trouver les bons mots. C'était une des seules personnes qu'il allait vraiment, et plus que tout. Que serait la vie sans elle ? Il lui planta un bisou sur la joue, et partit de la maison. Cependant, avant de passer la porte, il se retourna.

"Merci pour tout maman."

Il sourit, et sortit. Il ne se pressa pas sur la route. Il était bien.

Sakuma l'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et fut surpris de le voir arriver tranquillement, en sifflotant, ayant presque les mains dans les poches. Il l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu vas bien Fudo ? T'as l'air... en forme...

-Exactement, tout va bien ! Tout est prêt ? Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver non ? Il faut qu'on soit au top !"

Ce soudain changement d'humeur étonnait largement le bleuté, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait raison après tout, il fallait que ce soit au top !

Les invités arrivaient au compte-goutte. Tout le monde était surpris de la joie de Fudo, et également étonné d'à quel point la fête était si bien préparée. Toute l'équipe était présente, il ne manquait plus que les invités d'honneur. Le brun recommença à s'en mordre les doigts. L'attaquant l'aperçut, et vint à sa rencontre.

"Ne t'en fais pas Fudo, tout le monde nous félicite, pourquoi ça se passerait mal ? Kido sera fier de toi, je te le promets.

-Arrête de parler comme si j'avais tout fait idiot, tu as une grande part là-dedans ! Et puis, je stresse pas pour ça.

-Bah, pourquoi alors ?

-Parce que je veux que ce soit le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait jamais vécu. Ces dernières années, il n'en a jamais eut un digne de ce nom, parce que son père ne s'en préoccupait pas tant que ça. Alors aujourd'hui, je veux qu'il ait ce sourire, et qu'il ne se décolle jamais de ce visage.

-Wow, t'as de grandes ambitions toi.

-Je l'aime.

-Je sais."

Les deux esquissèrent un sourire franc, et des coups furent frappés à la porte. Ils étaient arrivés.

_Petite histoire en trois parties, spécialement pour l'anniversaire de nos deux joueurs de Teikoku ! Avec du KdFd (of course), et du Sakuma x Genda ! ;)_


	2. Genda & Sakuma

Le gardien de Teikoku était arrivé avec Kido, dans leur tenue de soirée imposée par leur compagnon. Il ne savait pas tellement à quoi s'attendre : est-ce qu'ils seraient que tous les quatre ? Allaient-ils rester ici ? Ou allaient-ils se prendre un petit resto en amoureux, et Teikoku n'était que le point de rendez-vous ? Il n'eût pas le temps de se plonger dans trop de réflexion, Kido venait de frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Sakuma timide, habillé avec son costume, ce qui le rendait magnifique... Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose que Genda lui sauta au cou. Le bleuté rougit, mais réussit tout de même temps à lui chuchoter quelques mots.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Koujirou."

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kido s'éclaircisse la gorge.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'entrer ? La nuit est fraîche ce soir."

Gênés, les deux amoureux se séparèrent, et Sakuma laissa entrer ses deux invités. Le stratège remercia tout de même son ami, et se dirigea vers Fudo, qui était derrière eux mais en retrait. Genda profita de cette solitude momentanée pour planter un bisou sur la joue de son attaquant. Il adorait voir ses pommettes rosir sous ses actions.

"C'est une surprise géniale que vous nous avez fait là. C'était l'idée de qui ?

-Fudo, il voulait absolument que Kido ait un anniversaire digne de ce nom. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour faire un anniversaire en commun, puisque vous êtes nés le même jour.

-Je t'aime."

Sakuma était désormais plus rouge qu'une tomate. Le gardien faisait chavirer son cœur, et il n'y avait que lui pour le faire.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Il lui sourit tendrement, mais se rappela soudainement qu'il avait des invités à s'occuper, et sans même essayer de savoir s'il dérangeait Kido et Fudo, il prit le brun par le bras et le tira vers la petite scène qu'ils avaient faite. Entre temps, le bleuté avait réussit à prendre un micro au passage, et il le porta à ses lèvres.

"On remercie tout le monde d'être venu aujourd'hui, pour l'anniversaire de nos deux coéquipiers, mais surtout amis, j'ai nommé Genda et Kido ! Je tiens à dire que l'idée venait surtout de Fudo, qui s'est démené pour qu'ils passent une soirée inoubliable, Alors applaudissez-le bien fort !"

Des applaudissements tonitruants emplissèrent la salle. Fudo, gêné, récupéra le micro, et demanda à ce qu'on félicite également Sakuma, qui en était pour beaucoup dans l'organisation. Une nouvelle fois, les applaudissements se firent entendre. Genda essaya de faire plus de bruit que les autres, pour se faire remarquer. L'attaquant sourit, et reprit le microphone.

"J'aimerais que Genda et Kido montent sur scène avec nous, afin qu'on leur souhaite tous une joyeux anniversaire !"

Le goal et le stratège firent donc ce qu'on leur avait demander, et le garçons au cheveux de pics se mit instinctivement à côté de Sakuma, en profitant pour placer un bisou sur sa joue, qui devint vite rouge.

"Euh du coup je..."

Il tenta de parler, mais tout ce qu'il réussi à faire était de bafouiller. Fudo prit alors les choses en main, accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

"On leur souhaite tous un joyeux anniversaire !"

Des gens commencèrent à chanter, et les deux concernés rougirent également. Le bleuté avait eu le temps de s'échapper, et il revint avec un gâteau orné de bougies. Il avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"Joyeux a-nni-ver-saire !"

Tout le monde applaudit, Genda et Kido se concertèrent en un regard, et soufflèrent les deux bougies présentes. Ils descendirent ensuite de la scène, et chacun apporta son petit cadeau, tout en mangeant le dessert. Quand l'effervescence retomba, l'attaquant vint se coller à son gardien. Il commençait à fatiguer, mais n'osait pas le dire de peur de gâcher la soirée. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux malgré lui. La musique d'ambiance le berçait, les éclats de voix également. Il sentit une main se glisser doucement dans ses cheveux, et jouer avec.

"Tu es fatigué ?"

Genda l'avait chuchoté d'une petite voix, pour ne pas le déranger. L'autre répondit d'un hochement de tête, n'osant pas parler.

"Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Je te ramène.

-Non ! Je veux que tu profites de ta soirée ! On l'a organisé pour ça après tout.

-Ça doit être pour ça que tu es épuisé alors. Tu as vraiment passé ta journée sur ça ?

-Oui, je voulais que tu sois heureux...

-Aussi longtemps que je serais avec toi, je serai heureux.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi."

Sans plus attendre, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils restèrent un bon moment à se câliner, jusqu'à ce que le goal de Teikoku remarque que Sakuma s'était bel et bien endormi. Il le quitta alors quelques minutes, en essayant de trouver Fudo. Il fut surpris de le voir en retrait, les fuyant chaque personne comme la peste.

"Fudo ! Ça va ?

-Ouais."

Genda grimaça, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais il n'insista pas, espérant que Kido pourrait s'occuper de lui.

"Dis, Sakuma est naze, et je pensais rentrer avec lui. Ça te va si je te laisse la fin de soirée à gérer ?

-Mh, t'inquiète. De toute façon ils devraient tous pas tarder à partir aussi. Comme y'a pas d'alcool, c'est même pas amusant.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Va dormir avec ton idiot, tant que tout va bien pour toi."

Fudo s'échappa, laissant son interlocuteur seul. Celui-ci, malgré son étonnement, ne perdit pas de temps, et rejoignit Sakuma. Il caressa doucement sa joue, afin de le réveiller.

"Jirou... Viens, on va dormir...

-Mh... Nan... Ta soirée...

-Je me suis arrangé avec Fudo. Allez viens."

Il le força à se lever, et le soutint pour le ramener chez lui.

"Je t'emmène à la maison. C'est plus près, et tu es vraiment fatigué.

-Et dire que je voulais te faire passer une soirée géniale... Au final tu me suuportes parce que je suis claqué... Je suis désolé...

-J'aurai jamais accepté de te ramener si tu me dérangeais, Jirou. Et puis, la soirée était déjà super, tu sais. On va juste la finir tranquillement entre nous."

Le bleuté esquissa un léger sourire, et ils arrivèrent chez le gardien. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, et se changèrent rapidement avant d'aller dans la chambre. L'attaquant se laissa tomber sur le lit, et l'autre le rejoignit.

"Tu sais, je voulais vraiment que tu passes une bonne journée. Pour que tu te souviennes bien du premier anniversaire qu'on a fêté quand on était ensemble.

-Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi."

Dans un dernier baiser, ils s'installèrent sous les couvertures, et Genda le prit contre lui. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit enlacés, l'amour qu'ils se portaient ne quittant jamais les draps de la pièce.


	3. Kido & Fudo

Kido observa Genda qui était silencieux depuis une bonne minute maintenant. Il semblait dans la Lune, et ne voulait pas s'en décrocher. Il soupira alors, et ajusta son nœud. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Il avança d'un pas, et frappa à la porte. Le gardien se réveilla, et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et amoureux lorsqu'il découvrit Sakuma derrière. Il se jeta sur lui pour une longue embrassade, et le stratège ne voulait pas les déranger, mais c'est qu'il commençait à avoir froid ! Et il avait bien remarqué Fudo au loin, trop stressé pour venir à sa rencontre. Il voulait donc le rejoindre au plus vite.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'entrer ? La nuit est fraîche ce soir."

Le couple s'écarta, gêné, et l'hôte laissa ses invités rentrer. Kido remercia Sakuma pour cette soirée, et voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité (enfin, surtout parce qu'il voulait voir son brun), il les quitta pour rejoindre Fudo. Il lui sourit, et celui-ci commença à bégayer.

"J-joyeux a-anniversaire Y-Yuuto..."

Il sourit, attendri, et passa une main sur sa joue.

"Merci, Akio. Je n'attendais qu'une chose de cette journée, c'est que tu me le souhaites. J'ai eu mon cadeau maintenant..."

Il embrassa l'endroit où se trouvait sa main quelques secondes avant, et le brun rougit.

"Si tu voulais que ça comme cadeau, il fallait me le dire avant ! J'aurai moins galérer à t'en trouver un...

-J'ai jamais dis que je voulais de cadeau en même temps.

-Mais Yuuto ! C'est ton anniversaire après tout !

-Ta compagnie est le meilleur des cadeaux.

-Tu as tendance à croire que le monde n'est que guimauve, Yuuto.

-Ce n'est pas un mal, non ?"

Il sourit, et prit la main de son partenaire, qui rougit de plus belle. Sérieusement, chaque action de Kido le rendait dans tous ses états ! Il allait rassembler son courage pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut soudainement tiré par Sakuma vers la scène improvisée pour l'occasion. Celui-ci prit un micro tout droit sorti de nulle part, et commença à parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait, enfin, surtout de ce que le milieu de terrain avait fait. Il dit que c'était surtout grâce à lui, et qu'on devait l'en féliciter. Et, comme une réponse à son discours, toute l'assemblée présente devant eux applaudit. Kido ne voulait pas se démarquer des autres, mais il avait un grand sourire fier plaqué sur le visage, et un regard amoureux dirigé sur son brun. Celui-ci était gêné, et récupéra directement le microphone pour ne pas faire durer ce moment trop longtemps.

"Je tiens à dire que cet idiot est bien plus organisé que moi, et qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé. Si vous voulez applaudir quelqu'un, faites-le pour lui !"

Et, encore une fois, des applaudissements répondirent. Fudo vit du coin de l'œil que Genda faisait tout pour que son attaquant le remarque. Il détourna le regard, et observa que Kido, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ils furent tous les deux sortis de leur transe quand ils se rendirent compte que le stratège était appelé sur scène avec le gardien. Ce dernier se plaça instinctivement à côté du bleuté, qui, après un bisous posé sur sa joue, devint vite gêné et ne put que bafouiller quelques mots. Fudo arriva alors à sa rescousse, et prit l'amplificateur de voix, non sans un rictus moqueur.

"On leur souhaite tous un joyeux anniversaire !"

Un chant commença, et on apporta le gâteau. Les deux concernés soufflèrent leur bougies, puis descendirent de la scène. Ce fut le moment des cadeaux, et Fudo pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi radieux sur le visage de son châtain. Et il était magnifique. Quand ce fut terminé, le brun put enfin approcher Kido. Il lui offrit un câlin ainsi qu'un pingouin en peluche. Le stratège rit et trouva cela absolument adorable. Il allait rajouter quelque chose, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il sortit son portable de sa poche en lançant un regard désolé au milieu, et décrocha l'appel. C'est Gouenji. Il partit s'isoler afin de bien entendre ce qu'il disait. Fudo commença à voir rouge. Quand il pouvait enfin l'avoir pour lui seul, il fallait qu'il parte avec un autre ? Et quand est-ce qu'il pourrait prendre son courage pour l'embrasser, si toutes les occasions étaient manquées ? Et pourquoi Kido rigolait-il tout seul ??? Gouenji était plus intéressant que lui ? Très bien. Il savait que sa réaction était exagérée, et qu'il agissait de façon puéril, mais il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, il était jaloux. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il ne dit rien quand le châtain fut revenu.

"Je suis désolé Akio, Gouenji est un de mes meilleurs amis, et il voulait simplement me souhaiter un bon anniversaire."

Le silence lui répondit, et il mordit sa lèvre. Le brun le boudait vraiment.

"Akio s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché... C'est juste que...

-Je suis pas fâché. Je vais aux toilettes."

Et Kido, impuissant, ne pouvait que le regarder partir. Il avait cet air triste sur le visage, un air que Fudo ne pouvait pas supporter de voir. Il avait donc fuit.

Le milieu de terrain avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à esquiver les gens, à présent. Quelques-uns étaient partis, la salle commençait à se vider. D'ailleurs, Genda était venu le voir, en disant que Sakuma était éreinté, et qu'il lui laissait l'organisation pour la fin de soirée. Eux, au moins, profiteraient d'être ensemble pour la nuit.

Fudo n'était même plus sûr de ses plans pour la suite. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que tout le monde était enfin parti, et que Kido s'était avancé vers lui, timide. Il ne voulait pas finir cette journée avec lui ainsi.

"Akio, s'il te plaît, tu..."

Le brun releva la tête, et croisa le regard rubis de son compagnon. Le stratège se figea, oubliant ce qu'il avait à dire. L'autre baissa les yeux, et soupira.

"Je suis désolé, Yuuto. C'était censé être une bonne soirée pour toi, mais encore une fois j'ai tout gâché. Je sais que c'était égoïste de réagir comme ça. Je suis juste un con jaloux, qui ne te mérite pas.

-Dis pas de bêtises !

-Depuis le début je te fais du mal Kido ! Dès qu'on s'est rencontré, déjà, je voulais à tout prix te surpasser, peu importe les conséquences. Et je n'ai jamais été aimable avec toi ! Mais pourtant... Malgré moi, j'ai appris à d'apprécier, et même... Tu m'as sauvé, tu sais ? Sans toi, j'aurai toujours été le même garçon, cynique, mesquin, idiot et moqueur... Celui que personne n'aime parce qu'il est bien trop méchant. Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ces changements qui ont été possibles grâce à toi ! Je t'admire tu said, tu as toujours été mon modèle... Mais surtout... je t'aime Yuuto. De tout mon cœur. Mais je suis qu'un idiot et..."

C'en était trop pour le châtain. Cette déclaration lui avait retourné le cerveau, et réchauffé son cœur. Il en était plus que sûr : il aimait Fudo plus que n'importe qui. Alors, pour le lui prouver, il fit une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore expérimenté tous les deux : il l'embrassa, et il y mit toute la passion du monde dans ce baiser. Surpris, le brun mit un moment avant de réagir. Il le laissa donc dominer, en répondant avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, pantelants, Kido ne put se retenir de remarquer que son compagnon était vraiment craquant.

"Je t'aime aussi Akio. De tout mon cœur. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Et même si ton caractère est parfois difficile... C'est comme ça que je t'aime, et je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde."

Un sourire échangé, et un nouveau baiser. Personne ne pourrait les empêcher de s'aimer, surtout pas ce soir-là.

_(j'en profite pour vous remercier de vos reviews sur mes autres OS, vous etes adorables!!!)_


End file.
